Beginnings
by Miss Rose Weasley
Summary: Who is the Everlasting Cat? Why is Old Deuteronomy the leader of the tribe? How were the Jellicles named? Why do some have powers? How did the tribe get its name?


Around 200 years ago, there was a new litter of kittens in a proud family of shorthairs. There were seven kittens, and the mother cat was proud of five of them. They were solid colors, white and black, like herself, and their father. However, she wasn't sure of what to do with the other one. He, a tom (well, obviously, if it's a "he"), was a brown tabby with a pattern that slightly resembled a calico. He was large for a kitten. She enjoyed being purebred, and didn't want rumors to spred about her because of the kitten she had produced. So she told him to get lost.

The kitten was all alone. He didn't have a human at that time, nor did he belong to a tribe such as Siamese or Persian, and, unfortunately, was too stupid at the time being to know of any other tribe, being just a little newborn. But soon, he were taken in by a Church, where he mated a few times and got a few kittens out of it before they passed away, and learned that in a hidden part of the Bible that no one is allowed to see because it doesn't have anything at all to do with Jesus Christ or the Father or any Saints or anything like that, and was therefore not preached about in Church, there was a part about cats. It showed a cat that looked remarkably like him, except that it was a queen. The book said (because he was now just that smart that he knew how to read) that this was the Everlasting Cat, and it offered a chance to be reborn in a cat Heaven called the Heaviside Layer. Only the special cat, the kitty messiah, would be able to get to the Heaviside Layer. Only the kitty messiah would be able to hear the Everlasting Cat, whose spirit would come to them in a time of need.

And then, all of a sudden, the tom and his kittens stepped into the moonlight and a voice from above, gentle and stern, said to them:

"Those other cats may mock the kitty messiah all that they want. YOU are the special cats in the Kitty Bible that the Pope has kept hidden he may be too busy in his Pope-Mobile. Follow the moonlight and you will have everlasting reward. I'm talking to you, the tom. But you queens are important too." It went quiet.

"Okay," said the little red queen kitten, "that was strange." They paused. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's goooooooooooooo!" she said happily.

They followed the light of the moon to an abandoned junkyard. The tom got cozy on the monster-truck tire. "Hey, I have an idea," he said. "Let's make our own tribe, and it can be here."

"My thoughts exactly," came the voice of the Everlasting Cat.

"What should we call it?" the little brown queen kitten began, but the voice of the Everlasting Cat interrupted.

"You must all have special names to prove to everyone that you're so awesome," said the Kitty Goddess. "Okay first of all, the tom, you're the most special of them all because you're a guy and don't ask me why, but my owner God thinks guys are cooler, probably because he's angry that girls don't appreciate the wonders of football as much. But anyway, you get named after a saint that I'm not sure has been born yet. Your name is Deuteronomy, and you're going to live for pretty much forever so let's call you Old Deuteronomy, even though you're young. Next, your brown daughter, you're called Jellylorum 'cuz God's always wanted a cat named Jellylorum except I told him that if he was too cool to have a name, so was I, and he's pretty nice about those things. And then your red daughter, I think you're pretty cool so I'll call you Jennyanydots, just because it sounds neat. Now when you guys have kittens, you have to keep the cycle going, okay? And who knows, maybe I'll give some of you guys magical powers. But first, I have to tell Deuteronomy how to take a deserving cat to the Heaviside Layer." The voice whispered into his ear, and he nodded like he understood.

"Good," said the Everlasting Cat. "Now, only send up really cool cats, okay? And then most cats won't die. And remember one thing," she said, "you must accept everyone. Otherwise there will be no moonlight power, nor will there be fancy names, or long lives, or magic powers, or anything like that."

Her voice faded away.

"Neat," said Jennyanydots. "Now what are we naming the tribe?"

"I'll name it after you guys!" said Deuteronomy. He sat thinking for a few hours. "Jellidots?"

"Oh no," said Jennyanydots, "I really don't want the tribe to be named after me."

"Okay," said Deuteronomy. He sat there on the monster truck tire for another hour. "Ah-ha," he said triumphantly. "The Jellicles!"

And that's how the tribe got started….


End file.
